Are you Orpheus?
by EnglishFangasms
Summary: When visiting his friend, Greece, Japan is bitten by a poisonous snake. There aren't any hospitals nearby, so Greece decides to save his friend the old fashioned way. The Ancient way, in fact! Follow our favorite sleepy nation as he goes through the treacherous Underworld to save Japan!


**AN: ALRIGHT EVERYONE. Just to be on the safe side from the start, I don't own anything but this story's plot-line and such. Also, this is based the Greek Myth Orpheus and the Underworld. This is only chapter one, because otherwise it would be a bit long... but please bear with me! Please enjoy and review, if you don't mind! **  
**-with love, Author-chan**

**_P.S., for those of you who care, the inspiration of my story was this video version of Orpheus in the Underworld: watch?v=jQFG8HVWiqA_  
**

* * *

It was a calm summer morning as Japan walked along a dusty path to his friend Greece's home. He heaved a long sigh, feeling a few beads of sweat pour down his face. It had been somewhat of a long journey, but he knew it would be worth it. He felt a fleeting blush pass across his face as he thought of the other nation. They had become fairly close, and it could be said that the asian nation had developed some... feelings... for the other.

Japan shook his head and sighed once again. "I doubt Heracles would rike me anyway..."

* * *

Greece peeked out of his window for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. After seeing that the road to his house was empty, he frowned and sat back down in his chair. Normally, he would be napping, but the nervous butterflies flying around his innards weren't about to allow that soon. He simply _couldn't _sleep! Not when he was eagerly awaiting Japan's arrival!

He turned to the many cats beside him and nodded determinedly. After a few seconds of thinking, the words "I... will... confess." made their way past his lips. A small smile of courage spanned his face, but quickly vanished when he heard the doorbell.

"G-greece-san! Greece-san! Prease excuse me for intruding but I have arrived!"

Greece scrambled, well as fast as he _could _scramble..., to the door and opened it wide. "H-hello, Kiku..." A small part of him smiled inside when Japan blushed at the use of his human name. After stumbling around a few random cats, Greece led his companion to the living room, seating him gently before shuffling past furry bodies to the kitchen. "You look... hot... can I get you... something to drink?"  
"No-normarry, I would refuse... t-temo... yes prease, water..."

The larger country nodded and poured some water for his friend. He smiled a bit despite himself and mumbled a very quiet "If it makes him happy..." before walking back and setting the glass down on the table.

"E-eto, Greece-san, I was wondering..." Japan shifted nervously and sipped the water quickly. "C-could you maybe terr me some of your ancient rove stories? I haven't heard those ones yet and... they seem very interesting...?"

After a few blinks, Greece felt his face grow hot, but he kept his voice from shifting and muttered a slow "...s-sure... which one do you want to hear?"

"Any one is fine, if that is okay with you."

After a few seconds of deliberation, Greece finally decided which story to tell. "How about... the story of Orpheus and Eurydice..." He sat back thoughtfully as he tried to remember how it went.

"There was once an amazing musician named Orpheus. It was said he was gifted by the Gods and could even charm monsters with his beautiful music. One day he fell in love with the lovely woman, Eurydice. Pretty soon they were engaged and were about to get married. But on the day of the wedding, while she was getting ready, Eurydice was bitten by a poisonous snake and killed. Orpheus was so heartbroken, but he knew that somehow he could get his lover back... so he went all the way to the underworld.

"While there, Orpheus tricked the Ferry Master to let him on the ferry across the River Styx, the river of the dead, and even soothed the great beast Cerberus to sleep. Soon he found himself at the throne of the God of the Underworld, Hades. He pleaded and begged Hades to give his wife back, but the God refused. But, his gentle wife, Persephone, took pity on Orpheus and convinced her husband to let Eurydice free on one condition. Once escaping the Underworld, Orpheus could **never** look back, at least until they were safe beyond the gates. Otherwise, Eurydice would have to stay.

"And so, Hades let Eurydice go and the two lovers set off. Once again, Orpheus tamed Cerberus, tricked the Ferry Master, and crossed the River Styx, but just as they were about to pass through the gates, the man looked back to his fiance. Eurydice was _ dragged_ back to the Underworld forever, and the gate closed before Orpheus. After that, he went back to the mortal world and wandered in search of Eurydice until he fell to pieces."

After opening his eyes, Greece simply stared at Japan. Who wouldn't, when his face looked the way it did? His eyes were slightly wide, his mouth opened just a bit...

"K-kiku, are you... okay...?"

After a few blinks, the asian nation shook his head lightly and apologized. "G-gomen... that story just shocked me though... Why didn't Orpheus keep rooking forward? Surery that was the best idea... how foorish of him..."

"Perhaps... he wanted to make sure... the one he loved was still... okay?" Greece said softly, his face flushing the slightest bit.

The room grew uncomfortably silent, so Greece almost frantically stood up. "Let's go to... the garden... okay, Kiku?"

Japan nodded quickly, ready to agree with anything as long as it meant breaking the silence at least a little bit. He stood up and followed after the other nation, secretly watching him with admiration, among other things.

_The way he recites his stories, so confident and proud in those moments..._ It was true, what he was thinking. Normally, Greece's speech was slow and almost monotone, however when he was reciting his mythology, it was strong and fluent, much different from normal. That was why Japan loved hearing the mythology so much.. The history and such was great, but really what he enjoyed the most was the strength and power in Greece's voice. But... that was something he kept locked away tightly.

Despite being outside, the large garden behind Greece's house was for one, nice and cool thanks to olive trees, and also filled with cats just as the house had been. Japan didn't mind, he loved petting all the cats, but sometimes it was a bit overwhelming!

After pushing away a few kitties, the two sat down on a bench. Suddenly, Greece remembered that he had a Mousakka in the kitchen that he wanted to share. "I'll... be right back..."  
Japan merely nodded in response and went back to petting a cute little tabby on his lap.

After a few minutes of waiting and petting, Japan heard a few hisses and looked up to see what was wrong. "Th-there's nothing there though..."  
Suddenly a large blur slipped across the ground, right at him, allowing only enough time to yelp before he was down.


End file.
